The Vampire's Soulmate
by EdmioneForver
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a vampire and he let one mistake slip, which makes Hermione curious. She doesn't know that she is his soul mate. What will they have to go to. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy walked around the muggle park and watched as kids yelled at their parents to push them higher. Where parents watched their kids lovingly. Where there are so many people to drain. Draco Malfoy, who is now part of the undead, was starving for blood and was ready to attack. He never drank human blood. Only once, never will he do it again. He fed off of animals such as rats, birds, and small creatures of the sort. He needed to get out of here. He needed to go somewhere far away from all of these delicious smelling humans. He apparated away to Diagon Alley and went to find the closest floo chimney. Then he smelled it. That wonderful smell which filed his senses till it drove him crazy. Darius, his trainer told him something about this. If there was that one special smell, you had to protect him or her because that was your soul mate. He found a chimney and apparated into the tiny coven of vampires he now lived with.

"That was quick," Tanya, one of Draco's protectors, said. She smiled when Draco gave her the finger. They were always like this, they were like brother and sister even if he has only known her for a month and a half, which was when Draco was bitten. He remembered the pain of the bite from Darius, but he only did it to keep Draco alive. Tanya watched Draco walk away, following after him. Tanya had light brown skin and black, long hair with reddish-orange streaks in the to make her look like she was on fire. She was cocky and simply annoying if she wanted to be. She was also one of the fastest of all the vampires. She followed him in her vampire speed, making sure Draco wouldn't hear her.

"I can hear you Tanya," Draco said turning to face her.

"Shit," she whispered.

"What do you want?" He asked, obviously wanting his private space.

"An owl gave me this earlier when you walked out," she said, holding an envelope with her finger nail tips. The letter had the Hogwarts symbol he remembered, it must have been his Hogwarts letter, telling him to come back to the new and improved Hogwarts.

Draco, who used his vampire speed to take the paper out of Tanya's hand, watched the paper move quickly. He wasn't fast enough since he hasn't fed for weeks.

"Just give it here," he said, his voice showing he was bored of the game she was playing. She threw the letter to him and read the letter. He was right. He felt something else in the envelope and shook it. A badge came out with another letter beside it. He read it. He was Head Boy! Something he wished for. Who was going to be head girl, he thought to himself.

"You're going back to that wizarding school," said a booming voice Draco recognized, Darius. Darius walked out of the shadow, his long, brown hair flowing around him, his eyes soft but yet cold and harsh. Draco nodded and smiled to himself, he'll get to see Blaise, his best friend, again.

"Do you remembered what I taught you?" Draco nodded.

"When are you leaving,"Tanya asked, she ice cold, golden eyes, now becoming sweet and soft.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Don't forget your ring, Draco. I know you can be forgetful sometimes. You should lie down,"Darius said, walking away, but not before giving Draco a pat on the shoulder. Tanya walked over to Draco and hugged him tight, using some of her vampire strength, making Draco cough and sputter.

"You need blood before you go. I'll give you a medium bag of rat's blood. Go rest," Tanya said, pushing Draco toward the door that lead to the three bedrooms. Tanya and Darius' room smelled like sex and must from the humans they drank from. He always though that Tanya and David would be together, they've know each other for more than 100 years. Draco opened the door to his room and laid himself down on the bed. Then he felt sleep take over him.

* * *

"Wake up Draco! Wake up, it's time to go!" Tanya yelled in Draco's ear, getting annoyed when Draco pulled his covers over his head.

"GET UP YOU LAZY ASS MOTHER FUCKER!" Tanya yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice cracking all the mirrors in the room. Draco got up, looking paler than he should.

"You really need blood. DARIUS!" She yelled again, this time the mirrors shattering. A few seconds, later, Darius was inside Draco's room, rubbing his ears painfully.

"God dammit woman! Why are you always so fucking loud!"

And soon the two were arguing. Draco looked at the clock.

"Shit!" He said.

"Don't worry, your stuff is in the car already. Come on, we could speed by, the streets should be empty by now." Tanya said, walking out of the room in a fast pace, Darius in tow. Draco walked and followed to two and got in the car, listening to the bickering of the two again. Fifty minutes went by and finally they were there. All he smelled was blood, it was the only thing on his mind. His silver eyes turned a bloody red and strange markings appeared around his eyes. His long fangs slowly crept out of his mouth and began to poke at his skin.

"Here," Darius said, getting his stuff out of a car in less than 5 seconds. They walked inside and Draco began to hold his breath, ignoring the temptation to suck someone dry. Once they reached platform 9, the two vampires stopped and Tanya gave Draco a cup with the scent he recognized as rat's blood.

"It may not give away all the hunger, but it will tone it down for a while. Tell the Headmaster what you are and allow him to let you go out and hunt. Put these on, people will know something is wrong id you are going around the train with bloody eyes." Tanya gave sum sunglasses with a very dark tint to it and pout it in his said his last goodbyes and took all of his thinks and walked though the barrier. He had 2 minutes, which is good enough for him. He lifted his things and walked inside the train and found a compartment with Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne and her sister Astoria.

"Hi Drakie-poo," Pansy said, while giggling. Draco rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"How are you handling it? You parents' death?"Blaise asked, sitting beside him.

Draco scowled and glared at the window. "My dad deserved the right to die, he killed my mother."

"Aww Drakie, I'm so sorry,let me help you," Pansy said rubbing her arms up and down his arms then down to his crotch. He smacked her hand away and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked.

"To see who the Head Girl is." Then he walked out and down the corridor, taking his cup, which he hasn't drank from yet. He took a small breath of fresh air and then he smelled that smell again and soon he began to look around like a hound looking for the person with that glorious smell. He traced the scent down to the Head's compartment. _So it's the Head Girl smelling like this, _Draco thought. He opened the door and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Malfoy," Hermione sneered.

"Mudblood," he responded.

He sat down across from her, took off his glasses, and began sipping on the blood, this caught Hermione's attention.

"What are you drinking?"

"Um...Strawberry juice."

"It's too thick to be strawberry juice. Let me see," she said getting up.

"Leave, its none of your goddamn business. Leave me the fuck alone you filthy little mudblood!" He yelled. Hermione sat down, without saying another word. Then the door opened and there stood McGonagall. She talked to the about the dorms they had to share and the duties of their jobs. But Draco wasn't paying attention. All of his attention was on Hermione, who listened to every single word McGonagall said. She smelled so good. Once McGonagall stopped talking and left, Draco sat down back in seat and began to drink the blood. Hermione sat across from him, not noticing his eyes starring at her.

"Ow," she suddenly muttered. He looked up to see Hermione's index finger bleeding from a paper cut. He couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to her, his eyes blood red and the marks appearing around his eyes as his fangs slowly popped out. He bent down on his knees and took her bleeding finger into his mouth Hermione's eyes went wide and moaned when she felt her finger in Draco's warm mouth. Then she felt sucking on her finger and saw him sucking blood from her finger, his eyes directly on her. It gave her complete pleasure as she moaned over and over again at the warm sensation, it was painful but yet enjoyable. Draco felt his pants tighten and then realized what he was doing. He stopped, and stood up, leaving Hermione confused. He felt new again, strong, fast, powerful.

"What are you?" she asked.

He looked at her and ran out of the room, using his vampire speed. She needed to know what was going on. She didn't know what was going on, she wanted to be a part of it.

**I know another story in one day, I can handle this, I just have to take time. You may have to wait a week for the next chapter as I am working on the other chapters to my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione curiously walked out of the compartment, trying to figure out what just happened the past few minutes. She smiled when she remembered the way she felt and how if affected her. It was like using a drug, she needed more of him. More of Draco Malfoy. She walked until she went by the compartment which had Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and his goon, Goyle. She growled to herself when she was Pansy sitting on Draco, swaying her hips on her. She began to walk away when Draco's silver eyes caught her brown ones. She kept walking until she found her friends and her ex-boyfriend. Ron and Hermione went out after the war. They were a very well known couple just like Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. They were together until about a couple weeks ago, she found him cheating on her with Lavender Brown because he told her she was too stubborn to give up her virginity. She felt as if the world was ending, her boyfriend of 6 months and best friend of 11 years cheated on her with someone else.

"Hey 'Mione," Ginny said, smiling brightly at her, "did you figure out who was Head Boy yet?"

"Yeah, it's Malfoy. He was really strange."

"What do you mean by strange," Harry asked.

"He's always strange," Ron said, rolling his eyes as if he knew everything.

"No Ronald, I mean a lot stranger than usual."

"What happened Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"And what happened to you finger?" Harry asked, looking at her now swollen and bleeding finger.

"Well, I cut my finger when I was reading in the compartment."

"Well, your finger shouldn't look like that. It should just be a simple cut. It shouldn't be swollen," Ron said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Hermione rolled her eyes, he may be with Lavender and all, but he's acting like she is still his.

"What happened?" Ginny asked again, becoming impatient.

"Well I was reading while Malfoy was just drinking some strange drink he said was 'soda', but the 'soda had a foul smell. It was disgusting. He wore sunglasses the whole time and-" Hermione was cut off by Ron.

"Just get to the point, Hermione. You don't have to say every single bloody detail," he scowled at her.

"Fine. Well I was reading until I cut my finger on one of the pages. Then he became all weird and walked towards me and put my finger in his mouth. He began to suck on my finger and it was a strange, yet wonderful sensation. Then he stopped and ran away so fast, I couldn't see him."

She looked around to see everyone's mouth open in shock, except for Ron, whose eyes were glowing furiously. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the compartment when she noticed they were minutes away from Hogwarts. Little did she know that there was someone in the shadows following her. Once the train made it, Hermione walked out and waited for Draco so they could take the second years to the carriages. She felt a gust of wind on the left side of her, but nothing was there. Then there was another gust on the right side, but still, no one was there. The she turned around and saw Draco standing behind her, a smirk on her face when she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"How did you do that," she said, while catching her breath.

"Magic," he responded playfully, wiggling his fingers.

"Come one, we have to get the second years to the carriages."

She walked away, Draco following close by. They lead the second years into the carriages and both Hermione and Draco shared a carriage with a few silent second years. Hermione, who was staring through the window, turned to look at Draco. He was very uncomfortable Hermione noticed. He look nervous. Finally they made it and Draco was the first person to get out. His hands were on his knees and it seemed he was breathing heavily. Hermione got out after the second years did and Hermione walked over to Draco and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Get off me you filthy mudblood," Draco growled, shrugging her hand off his shoulder. He looked at the to see a flash of hurt in her eyes.

"Look Granger, I'm sorry. I'm over this blood thing, but I'm just upset." Hermione nodded understanding what he had said and patted him on the back before walking away. Draco watched her walked away before taking a deep breath. He could still smell her. She smelled so sweet. He wanted to push her against a wall and take her then and there, but he needed to control himself. Darius said it would be like this someday. He knew he was late right now, so he used his vampire speed to get to Hogwarts. He ran past all the hallways and to the Great Hall. He opened the large doors to see everyone turning towards him. He caught chocolate brown eyes staring at him, so he turned to look at her. She blushed and looked away, putting her attention on Dumbledore. He sat down at the Slytherin table beside Blaise and Pansy.

"Where were you, you missed sorting," Blaise asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Yeah, where were you Drakie-Poo?" Pansy asked, sliding beside him, basically sitting on his waist.

"Nowhere, I just needed to think for a moment."

They accepted his answer and turned their attention back to Dumbledore, who was now talking about the new teachers, one of them being someone he has known for a while.

"Professor Snape has taken the spot as Potions teacher due to the loss of Professor Slughorn," people clapped and some had a moment of silence for the dead professor.

"Now, out new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Darius, everyone give him a good time," Dumbledore said, joking with the students that knew what happened to all the DADA teachers the past seven years. Draco's eyes went wide as he looked at Darius, who looked back at him.

"We also have a new nurse assisting Madame Pomfrey, Madame Tanya, please show yourself."

Tanya came out in black clothing, a red cape flowing around her. Draco rolled his eyes. He thought he was actually going to be alone. He listened as the girls swooned about Darius as the boys clapped and whistled at Tanya. Draco then began to feel someone, or rather two someones staring at him. he turned to see Granger starring at her and beside her was the Weasel, who stared Draco down in hatred.

"Have a goodnight everyone, back to your dorms and good luck to you all," Dumbledore said, dismissing everyone away while he himself was leaving as well.

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked to the head dormitory in silence and soon they come to a painting of a young man and woman, holding hands, staring at each other in wonder. Hermione cleared her throat and watched the two separate, looking at the two new heads.

"Hello, I'm Amara and this is Jacob. You must be the new Heads. What would you like your password to be?" Amara asked, smiling sweetly at the two.

"Blood," Draco said. He turned to Hermione for permission and she nodded.

"Blood it is then, have a good night," Amara said before opening the portrait.

They walked through and looked at the bright room. There were books everywhere and the room was purple and blue, a nice color combination. Hermione yawned and walked up to her room, not looking back at the boy who was watching her walk up the stairs.

* * *

Ron Weasley walked out of bed, making sure not to make any noise. He took a few steps and stopped immediately when the floor creaked, leaving Harry to move and open his eyes. Once his eyes landed on Ron, he sat up.

"What are you doing up, Ron?" Harry grumbled.

"I just need to go to the bathroom, it might take a while," Ron said. Harry's faced turned into a scowl and put his head back into his pillow, falling asleep quickly. Ron walked out of the common room and walked his way to the library. The door was closed and the sign read _Come back tomorrow! _He opened the door and walked in until he reached the magical creatures shelf. There in the shelves were books about Werewolves, pixies, centaurs, and many of the sort. Then he found a large section on vampires. He picked out a few books and wrote a note on a piece of parchment on the librarian's desk. He walked out of the library and shut the door quietly and jumped out of his skin.

"What are you doing out of bed?" A man's voice asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron turned around to see Professor Darius, staring at him and his books in interest. Darius looked at the different book titles and smirked at the frightened boy in front of him.

"You like vampires, eh?" Darius asked, chuckling, making the mood a bit less scary. Ron looked around and then nodded to get the nosy teacher out of his way. He looked back at the professor to see him looking at the book on the top of the stack.

"_Vampires and How to Identify Them, _interesting, don't you think?" Ron nodded, fear showing through his eyes and took tiny steps away from him.

"I need to go now that I found the books my friend was looking for. Goodnight."

"Night," Darius said, watching the young man quickly walk away from him, picking up his pace when he turned to corner.

Ron ran the whole way to the Gryffindor Common Room as soon as he was out of view from the Professor. He walked over to the Fat Lady, who quietly yelled at him for being up too late. He yelled her the password and sneaked his way into his room and slid the books under his bed and crawled to bed without waking anyone up, although Harry did shuffle in bed from the loud noises Ron was making.

"I'll find a way to get you," Ron whispered to himself before he fell asleep.

* * *

In the Head's Common Room, Draco couldn't sleep, he was too focused on the enticing smell coming from Granger's room. That stupid girl. Why is she making him feel like this? No one smelled this good as much as Granger. He pushed aside his thoughts when he heard footsteps from out of the Common Room and to the hallway. He heard the large, uneven footsteps pass by and another sound of footsteps nearby. He heard someone say the password to the Common Room and get there way in. Then he felt the familiar gust of wind come into his room.

"Hello Darius, or should I say Professor," Draco playfully smirked.

"This is no time for play Draco. I just found a kid your age looking for vampire books. Did you do something you weren't supposed to?"

Draco thought about it. Of course Granger would tell her friends about his weird attitude. Then Draco nodded as Darius sighed. Then Draco needed to know who he saw.

"Who did you see?"

"Had red hair," Darius said.

"That doesn't help!" Draco yelled, "was it a boy of a girl?"

"Boy."

"Weasley," Draco growled. Then his attention was on the door, which was opening quietly. He turned to where Darius was, but he wasn't there anymore, but he did leave the door open. He looked at the other door to the bathroom and saw Granger looking at him.

"What do you want Granger?"

She became nervous, he noted. "I heard voices. Was someone here?"

"No, it was just me. Now go to bed, I'm fine."

Granger hesitated for a moment, but left and closed the door to the bathroom. Draco took a breathe as her strong, sweet scent filled the room. He closed his eyes again, still smelling the delicious smell.

* * *

This morning for Hermione was very strange, she noticed Ron distanced himself from his friends and glared continuously at Draco, who was rolling his eyes every time he caught him. She also noticed he wasn't eating as fast as he usually would, he just stared at the table.

"Ron are you okay," Hermione asked, putting her hand comfortably on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, I'm going to my room until it's time to go to my classes. See ya," Ron said before leaving his confused group of friends. Harry got up and tried to follow Ron, but Ginny stopped him.

"I think Ron wants some time alone. We'll see him later 'kay?"

Harry nodded and sat back down beside Ginny, wrapping his arm around her shoulders while Ginny playfully giggled while leaning into his arms. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to face Draco, who was staring directly at her. She also noticed Pansy trying to get his attention and trying to see what Draco was looking at. She glared at Hermione and huffed, still attempting to get his attention, but all of his attention was only on Hermione, who looked away.'

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron pulled out the first vampire book and began to read. Sure Hermione and Harry knows he's a slow reader, but today, he read fast as if he was Hermione. After about two hours, Ron finished his first book and was on to the second, but he realized he didn't have enough time. He ran to his first class, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and noticed everyone was there and staring at him.

"Mr. Weasley, take a seat beside Miss Granger. I was just talking to the students about the first project starting now and I am getting to the detail of what you are doing. You are going to get a partner and research any creature you've already learned or something you want to learn about," Darius was interrupted when Harry raised his hand.

"Yes Mister Potter?"

"Can we pick our own partners?"

The other students look up from their tables and waited for the professor to answer.

"No, the teachers and I are deciding of House-unities, so everyone will be partnered with someone from a different house."

He listened to the students groan.

"When I call your partner, I want you to stand by them. Potter, Zambini; Weasley, Parkinson; Granger, Malfoy; Longbottom, Bullstrode; Bones, Nott; Corner, Abbott; Macmillan, Goyle; Lovegood, Ginny Weasley; Brown and Patil. Now go sit with your partner. I'll give you ten minutes to agree on your topic. If you have any questions, ask me," Darius said, walking to his over-sized desk.

Ron growled as he watched Hermione nervously walk to the other side of the room where Draco was. Hermione sat in the seat beside Draco and nervously tapped on the desk. Draco, whose hearing was very sensitive right now, gritted his teeth.

"So what topic do you want to do?" Hermione asked, the fear coming through her throat.

"How about vampires," he suggested. Hermione nodded and approval and wrote the topic on the piece of parchment.

"Every night, we should go to the library and read as much as we can. Is that okay with you?" she asked, making sure she's not going to do something he doesn't want to do.

"That's fine with me," he said.

For the rest of the remaining minutes, the two sat in silence and watched the others talk to their partners. Blaise and Harry got along and talked about their favorite Quidditch team. Ron and Pansy argued over what topic they should use. Ginny and Luna were talking about clothes and laughing.

"I will call your group and you will tell me what topic you are doing."

D: Brown and Patil

Both: Veela

D: Longbottom and Bullstrode

Both: Hinkypunks

D: Lovegood and Weasley

Both: Nargles

D: Potter and Zambini

Both: Werewolves

D: Macmillan and Goyle

Both: Acromantulas

The groups went on until the last two remaining groups.

"Malfoy and Granger?"

"Vampires," they said together.

"Parkinson and Weasley?"

"Vampires," Ron said, giving an evil glare at Draco. Hermione noticed and remembered to ask Ron what that was all about.


	4. Chapter 4

Once class was over, Draco stood up immediately and walked away, giving a glance back at Hermione before he turned right. Hermione looked behind her, watching Pansy and Ron whisper something, both having smirks on her face. Blaise and Harry argued over which team was better, but shook hands and went separate ways. Harry walked over to Hermione and smiled at her, Ginny wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Did Draco give you any problems?" Harry asked, grabbing Ginny's arms and spinning her around so she was in front of him.

"No, not at all. After we had our topics, we just sat there and did nothing. He didn't even insult me."

Ginny nodded in amusement, "so when are you guys going to start on your project?"

"We're meeting in the library tonight."

"WHAT!" Ron shouted, getting their attention, along with the other remaining classmates. Hermione rolled her eyes at his child like attitude.

"Why are you going with him?"

"Because he is my partner!" she shouted back at him. Ron stormed away and went up the the main hallway, where Pansy was waiting for him.

"They are going to the library tonight, we need to be there and start the plan," Ron whispered to Pansy. Pansy nodded her head and walked away from him. Back with Hermione, Harry, and Ginny; they talked about what they are doing for projects. Hermione looked around due to the sexual tension between Harry and Ginny. Hermione looked down at the wrong time. She looked down at the time when she noticed Harry grabbing Ginny's ass. She also noticed the large tent in his pants Ginny was secretly grinding on.

"We need to leave," Harry said in a shaky voice, grabbing Ginny's hand and running out of the classroom. Hermione smirked and watched the couple sprint to the nearest private place.

"Miss Granger," a voice behind her called. Hermione turned around to see Professor Darius behind her. He had cut his long hair, into a shaggy hairstyle that look similar to Harry's, uncontrollable. His blue eyes were looking at her.

"Professor Darius."

"The other professors had told me you are the smartest witch of your age. I can see that. Now I have a question for you. Do you know why I chose Mister Malfoy to be your partner?"

"No sir."

"You are kind enough to not insult him like I know the other students would. I know what he has done, but that was the past people change."

"I understand that sir. He may have called me names and teased me, but all people should be forgiven. Except for people like Voldemort and some of his followers, such as Draco's aunt, Bellatrix. His mother saved Harry, without her, Voldemort would've won. Draco saved my life by stopping Bellatrix from torturing me any longer. I owe him my life."

Darius nodded his head, understanding what she is saying, " do you know what I see in you?"

"What sir?"

"You are a very determined girl, prepared to protect the people you love. People can rely on you to keep the biggest, darkest secrets you've ever heard, which is why I have something for you."

Darius walked to the back of his desk and started digging for something. He pushed aside all the papers on the floor, along with his bags. Then he found it. It was a small book with a lot of pages. Hermione looked at the cover and read _All the Facts of Vampires By Vampires. _Hermione looked at the title and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Vampires can't read or write, how can they write a book? And why give it to me? You could give it to Draco or the other group."

"The reason why I am giving this to you is because you are responsible and can actually take your time to read everything. I want you to let no one borrow this book other than the people you know you can trust. If you give it to someone you can't trust, the book will glow red and burn them. If someone tries to steal it, it will burn their hand a bit more rougher."

"But you still haven't answered my first question. Lockhart said-"

"Lockhart. Really? You know his books were just for fame. The information he has is not real. Besides, I'm friends with a few vampires. They gave me this. It needs to be protected by someone that shouldn't have it. This book was made by vampires centuries ago. Keep it safe Hermione."

Hermione nodded and took the book from his hand. The book glowed blue and a blue flame flew out of the book and inside Hermione's chest to her heart.

"Now you're the book's new owner. You may leave. Remember, keep it safe."

Hermione walked away, waving to the Professor. Once she made it to the Great Hall, she sat between Seamus and Neville and across from Parvati and Lavender. She ate in silence and began to read the first few pages from the book Darius gave her. Then she felt someone softly kick her under the table. Hermione looked up to see Lavender and Parvati trying to get her attention. Hermione looked at the impatiently and glared at them.

"So you're partners with Malfoy?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah, so what?"

"You do realize you are partners with a Death Eater."

"And a mighty fine one," Parvati said before turning around to look at Draco, whose eyes were already on Hermione and the book she is reading. Lavender's mouth dropped to the table and looked at Draco, then back at Hermione, who was looking back at Draco.

"I think he likes you," Lavender said.

"I don't think so. And he is not a Death Eater."

"You're defending him! You know he was going to kill Dumbledore! Plus the mark is still on him arm, I saw it in class," said Parvati, who continued to look at Draco, who still stared at Hermione.

"I never said I defended him. I'm just saying that he saved me from getting tortured and he helped us defeat his own aunt. He has changed. Now, if you excuse me, I need to meet him in the library."

Hermione stood up and walked past Ginny and Harry, who just came in all sweaty and flushed. Ron came buy her in the hallway and he stopped her.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to eat something?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I already ate. Draco and I are going to the library for the project."

Hermione noticed Ron's eyes darken of anger, "so it's Draco now?"

"Yeah, it is. Would you stop acting like a child. Ginny and Harry are okay with it."

"I don't want to be okay with it 'Mione."

"I told you not to call me that ever again."

With that, Hermione walked away, leaving a very upset Ron in the corridor. She walked into the library into the secret private room and saw Draco Malfoy already there.

"How did you get here so fast? I thought you weren't done eating. And I didn't see you in the hallway."

"I took another direction."

"There is no other directions from the Great Hall."

Draco looked back and forth and walked out of the room to grab some books. He came back ten minutes later with so many books that no one could carry. But the strange thing Hermione saw was that Draco had no problem with it as if it was a new born baby. Hermione took her attention off of Draco and to the door where Ron and Pansy entered. Pansy forced Draco to sit next to her and across from Hermione while Ron sat by her. Hermione felt something when Pansy put her hand on Draco's thigh and scoot so close to him that she was basically sitting on him. She suddenly felt Ron's arm around her shoulder, holding her in place. She looked up to see Draco staring at Ron intensely.

"Let's switch partners," Pansy said to Draco, "I know you don't want to be partners with a filthy mudblood."

Just those words brought the anger out. He grabbed Pansy and basically threw Pansy off of him. Then used his vampire speed to grab Ron and do the same thing. He grabbed Hermione and her book, but not before grabbing her book while Hermione screamed at him not to.

"Draco, don't touch the book!"


	5. Chapter 5

**VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ:**

**Before you start reading, would any of you like to make a character for my Final Destination story? I will start once I'm finished with all my other stories. If you want your character in my story, PM me. This is what I need:**

**First and Last Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Characteristics: (Race, interests, attitude to things)**

**Other things you want to add to make the story easier.**

**I will only choose 14 characters, the best one will be visionary while the other 13 are unlucky survivors. The name of the story is Unlucky 13. Please make a character. The first 14 will be chosen as characters. Please PM me for my story characters.**

**Now read on!**

* * *

_"Draco, don't touch the book!"_

* * *

Hermione's jaw dropped when the book glowed blue instead of red and it didn't burn him. Draco looked at her strangely and smirked at Hermione's shocked face. Draco grabbed the other books at ease and walked away from the two annoying duo. The went to the Heads Common Room and sat the the living room, reading in silence. Hermione read so much, she read over 200 pages. The chapter she's reading now, was on how to identify a vampire. She read on and noticed everything she read.

She read that vampires are very pale as if they don't eat much. They don't eat a lot of human food. They are known for their beautiful rings to keep them from burning in the sunlight. They are so fast, you couldn't see them. She read on about vampires being very strong. Their eyes go black and red when blood is near and is very protective over their soulmate. Hermione read on til the soulmate chapter came up. She read that their soulmate could be anywhere and they are very protective. To vampires, their soulmate's scent is very intoxicating and they can't resist themselves when they bleed. Hermione looked at Draco to see him already watching her. She looked at him. He was pale, she noticed he barely ate during dinner, he had a very beautiful green marble ring on his middle finger, and she remembered when she was bleeding and saw his eyes go black and red as he sucked her blood. She stood up and went to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as Hermione grabbed a knife and began cutting a small amount of tomatoes. Then smelled something that took control of his body as he walked towards the bleeding girl. He grabbed her finger and sucked again. Hermione's eyes went wide. She was right! She pushed him away, her eyes wide in fear.

"I know what you are."

Draco's eyes went wide and went to follow her when she ran to her room in fear.

"Hermione, please listen to me!"

He put his ear to her door and listened to the sobs coming through the door. She knew what he was, a monster. He pulled his ear away from the door when the door opened and Hermione's chocolate, puffy eyes staring down at him. She walked down the staircase, looking back at him, silently telling him to follow her. He followed her to the living room and watched as she sat down, the smell from her blood still taking control of him. He watched a single tear fall down her eye. He knew she had questions.

"How many have you killed?" she asked, not looking him in the eye. He knew this was coming. He had to tell someone about his murder.

"Just one, other than that, I never had human blood other than yours."

"Who was it?"

"My father," and her eyes went wide.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but another will come up soon. I hop I get more reviews, I know you guys can do better. I have more that 2,000 views, 9 or 10 reviews, and a lot of followers, but I hop I get more reviews and followers. I'm also sorry for mistakes, my dyslexia makes me read things wrong or I miss misspellings. I hope you like it. Review! Please make a character!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's eyes went wide, thinking of the ways he could have killed his father. She knew he could hurt people, but she never thought of him killing someone, but she was curious.

"How and why? Did you drink his blood too?"

Draco sighed before he began to tell his story, "a few weeks after the war, my father became abusive over the loss of Voldemort. Around then, I was a vampire because my father beat me until a was an inch from death. Darius changed me and-"

"PROFESSOR DARIUS IS A FUCKING VAMPIRE TOO!?"

Draco nodded, waiting to continue his story. Hermione became quiet and listened to the words he had to say.

"When I changed, my father stopped beating me because he knew I was too strong and I could kill him, so he started beating my mother. I couldn't take it, but my mother didn't want me to do anything. My mother is my world, and I would be devastated if I lost her. She was the only one that cared for me during these dark times. One day, Lucius came home, drunk and raped my mother. He then beat her and crucioed her until she passed out. Then he used the killer curse.

The next morning, I couldn't find my mom and so I walked to her room. I checked her pulse and it wasn't there. I knew my father did something, so I yelled at him. He called her names and disrespected her, and when he told me he killed my mother, my anger took control of me. I walked to him and choked him until he turned blue. He fell to the floor gasping and still said shit about my mother. I grabbed him by his hair and slit his throat with my nails. Once he began bleeding, I drained him from his blood.

I walked back to my mother and carried her to her favorite oak tree and buried her there. I left my father in the house to rot and ran away from the Manor. That's when Darius told me he was the one that bit me and took me under his wing along with Tanya."

"So you, Darius, and Tanya are vampires?"

"Yes."

"So you've know them before school?" he nodded.

They sat in silence until Hermione decided to talk, "I'm sorry for your mother. If I was in your situation, I would have done the same thing."

"Well you aren't me! Can't you see?! I'm a fucking monster!" he yelled before using his vampire speed to go up to his room. What she didn't know what that Draco Malfoy was crying over the loss of his mother. He heard the door open and the bed shift and creak. Hermione was sitting on his bed, her scent rubbing on the covers. He felt her small, warm fingers around his large hands and squeezed it tight.

"You are not a monster."

"Then what am I?"

Hermione watched the tears leak down his pale, beautiful cheeks and down to his pointed chin. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and allowed his head to rest on her chest, hearing a beautiful, rhythmic heart beat. He rubbed her hand up and down his arm and felt him wrap his arm around her waist, squeezing her carefully.

"You are a hero," she finally answered back.

"To whom?"

"To me and your mother."

"How am I your hero?"

"Don't you remember? You saved me from Bellatrix from torturing any longer. I owe you my life, anything you want, I'll do it. You also kept Harry from getting killed. I am so sorry for what happened to your mum. You know she saved Harry as well, right?"

He nodded in her chest. Hermione looked at the clock. It was past midnight and Hermione was exhausted. She knew Draco couldn't be alone right now. She got out of his grip and walked to her room.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower and change to my nightclothes. You should change too once I'm done. I'll be back, I promise," she walked out of him room and to her dresser and grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom, spotting the fresh towels on a golden rack.

Finally, Hermione got out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later and walked her way to Draco's room. She walked in and she watched his eyes go wide. She knew why he was like that, the thinks she wears to sleep was not for a man to see. She had on a white tank top, where you could see her blue bra through the shirt and the top of her shirt , where you could also see a bit of cleavage. Draco walked in front of her and into the bathroom.

About five minutes later,Draco came out only with a towel wrapped around his middle. Hermione stared at him, her eyes darkening of lust. She watched a single drop of water go down his cheek, to his very sculpted chest, and down into his towel. She licked her lips and watched his eyes look at her lips. She turned around so Draco could put his underwear on but once he had it on, she couldn't help but stare at his god-like body. He walked towards her and sat beside her, pulling some of his covers around him. After a minute of silence, Draco turned around to face her.

"Will you tell anyone?"

"Of course I won't. Although, I can't figure out what's wrong with Ron. Every time I look at him, he looks like he wants to rip your head off."

"I think he might of figured out what I am. Anyways, do you have any other questions?"

Hermione looked up in order to think, "can a stake in the heart kill you?"

"Yes, if it's deep enough."

"Is that it?"

"No. I read something about soulmates? Have you found yours?"

"I think I have."

Draco should have been more descriptive because he watched her frown and a flash of hurt in her golden eyes. He took her hand in his, "It's you."

Hermione's eyes went wide and smiled slightly, the hurt gone. She kissed him on the cheek and scooted close to him, her hand on his muscular chest.

"I also read that a vampire's soulmate smells differently, and if their soulmate is human, their blood tastes differently. What do you smell when I'm around and when did you figure out that I was your soulmate?"

"I figured out one the first day and when I tasted your blood, I needed more of you. I had to stay a distance away form you. I told Darius about you, so I guess that's why you are my partner, and I'm glad you are. When you are around, I smell the sweetest of flowers, honey, and strawberries. I want to protect you. Would you let me?"

"Yes. While you protect me, I could help you. I could control your thirst and anger. I could even let you feed on me."

"You do realize that someday, we have to mate. Once a vampire finds his mate, you must sleep together and bite your mate's neck before a full year ends, or I die. Are you a virgin?"

He watched her smile shyly and nod her head. "What about you?"

Shamefully, he shook his head and watched her frown. He wrapped her arms around her and hugged so she wouldn't be hurt any longer. He felt her warm body against his cold.

"What happened to you and Weasley? Things didn't work out?"

She sighed, "a few months after we started dating, I figured something was going on with him because he never wanted me to come in his room at night. Everyone else was asleep and that day, Harry was asleep with Ginny after having their first night of sex together. So I walked out and decided that I want to stay the night in Ron's room. I walked in and saw Lavender straddling him and humping him. I gasped and he stopped and tried to talk to me, after that, things haven't been t he same."

"Why do you think he cheated on you?"

"He said that I was to selfish to let him sleep with me. I told him that I wanted my first night to be special, but he didn't care about what I wanted. He assumes that I was cheating on him. What did I do wrong? I thought we were perfect. I just a stupid mudblood bookworm."

She watched his eyes grow dark in anger, "don't say that! I may have said that before, but I want to forget that! You are a special, brilliant, beautiful girl. I am glad you are my soulmate, you could help me bring out the good in me."

He kissed her forehead.

"No one has called me beautiful before other than my parents, Harry, and my girlfriends."

"Not even Ron?"

"Not even him."

"Then he is obviously blind to notice the most beautiful girl in the world."

She blushed and snuggled into Draco's chest, while he rubbed her hair soothingly. They fell asleep together feeling the cold and warm from their bodies.

* * *

**Okay, so that is the end of chapter 6, please review. Please make a character for my Final Destination story, I haven't had no one come up with a character yet. You could make up to 2 characters, weather they are related or not. If you want to make a character, PM me and I need this information:**

**Name (First and Last):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Do they work (what kind of job) or are they a student:**

**Characteristics: (Race, interests, attitude to things)**

**Other things you want to add to make the story easier.**

**I won't post another chapter until I start thinking of plans for the story and the place where the premonition is. If you have any ideas, please let me know. I already had an idea of setting the premonition in the coffee place where the truck crashed into at the end of Final Destination 4. If you have other things or ideas, please PM me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter isn't really good, so don't go commenting about how bad it was, I have a writer's block. And I have somewhat good news. My applications for my Final destination story are doing well, but I expect more people to apply. So far I only have the visionary and 6 others, so I need 7 more people and it would mean the a lot if you could apply, now continue and review.**

* * *

Hermione woke up in darkness and felt like she was kidnapped. She felt the coldness of her soulmate's body and smiled at him as she watched him sleep. He was a sweet angel without that scowl on his face. The feel of her warm body against his cold made her feel relaxed. She looked at the clock behind Draco and it read the it was almost six-thirty.

"Drakie, wakey wakey," she poked at him. He groaned and opened his eyes and relaxed when it was only Hermione.

"Don't call me that, I thought you were Pansy. Just call be Draco or Drake, not Drakie."

Hermione nodded and walked out of his room to grabbed her uniform and walked into the bathroom and closed both doors the lead to each other's rooms. She took a shower and changed into her clothes and waited for Draco to be done. He walked down the staircase to the common room, his clothes showing his large muscles. Hermione's eyes bulged out of her head and looked down suddenly, blushing furiously.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked. Hermione took his hand and walked out the the Head's room.

"Wanna race?" Hermione suggested.

Draco nodded. He watched Hermione sprint down the hallway, and damn she was fast for her size. He used his speed to go past her three seconds later and was already at the Great Hall.

"That's unfair," Hermione giggled. Once they reached the door, Draco gave Hermione a little kiss on her cheek before going to his table. Hermione smiled to herself and watched him walk secretly until she reached her own table.

"Good morning," Harry and Ginny both greeted. Ron grunted but didn't look at her. She observed him and noticed he had very dark rings around his eyes and he looked like he was seconds away from passing out. He then looked Hermione in the eyes and scowled.

"So how are you and ferret-boy?"

"We are doing well, we began our reading with no problem, we talked as well."

"About what?"

"The war and how he was doing afterwards."

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE? HE'S A FUCKING DEATH EATER!" he screamed to the top of his lungs, gathering the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. Most people turned to them then turned to Draco, whose eyes were black of anger. Blaise noticed and tapped him and was immediately frightened when Draco's dark eyes turned to him.

"Draco what's with you? Everyone's staring."

"Let them," Draco growled. He turned back to Hermione's eyes and found that her eyes were already looking back at her. His anger took control and he stormed out of the room, knowing Blaise would be following him. He punched the marble wall and watched as his fist went through easily. Blaise stared at him in shock. No one, not even the strongest person could punch though the wall without breaking their hands. Even if the strongest person punched that wall, the wall will have a tiny scratch but with then go away. Then Draco turned his attention to Blaise, his eyes still black, but a bit calmer.

"I need to tell you something, but you can tell _no one, _I can trust you to say nothing."

"How did you do that?" he asked in shock.

"I did it because I am a vampire. And my mate is Granger."

"Granger? As in Hermione Bookworm Granger? Isn't she a muggleborn?" Blaise asked. He wasn't into the blood prejudice, even before the war. He knew Draco was over it, but he still wan't a fan about muggles or muggleborns. Draco nodded, he knew Blaise would take this calmly without any questions."

"Cool, she's pretty hot," Draco eyes went darker, "but she's not my type. Good for you, does she know already?"

"Yeah, she figured it out from a book Darius gave her. Because he and Tanya are also vampires as well."

"Cool. So you wen't mad about the Death Eater thing, but about Hermione?"

"I was still pretty upset about the Death Eater, but I was even madder at the Weasel."

They spent about ten minutes before students began coming out of Great Hall. He spotted Hermione with Weaslette and Pothead and walked towards them.

"After classes, we will meet in our dorms for our projects," he secretly winked at her causing her to blush. But little did Hermione know was that Ginny saw the whole thing while Harry was talking to Blaise, who decided to continue their little argument from yesterday.

"What the hell was that?" Ginny asked.

"What are your talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Malfoy."

Hermione looked down and didn't know what they actually were.

"We are friends, only friends." Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"Uh huh," she said and walked away.

* * *

Classes were finally over and Hermione walked into her dorm and walked into the room, noticing Draco wasn't in there. She walked into her room and closed the door and pulled off her robe and took off her vest. She then put her arms in her button-up shirt and unstrapped itchy, strapless bra she decided to wear for the first time. She tossed her bra out and walked back down the stairs, looking at Draco, who was covered around her books. She sat beside him on the couch and leaned into him when he wrapped his very cold arm around him. She felt her nipples harden at the feel of his cold body. She began reading and moved closer to him. Later, she was basically sitting on his waist and felt something hard and large underneath her. She gasped and looked at Draco, who looked embarrassed.

"Did I cause that?"

He nodded and stared at something on her. She traced the direction of his eyes and noticed he was looking at her hardened nipples. The intense gaze from him caused something in her lower area and butterflies in her stomach. She turned around and looked him seriously in the eyes.

"Would my first time hurt?"

"Women bleed when their virginity are taken away from them. I'll wait until you are comfortable, but remember I have less than a year."

"I know, I just want my first time to be special."

"And it will be, I promise," he responded, kissing her forehead as she leaned down to his chest. They sat there for half an hour, Hermione sleeping on his shoulder. Suddenly, someone was knocking loudly, waking Hermione from her peaceful state. She got up from the couch and walked to the portrait door and opened it and there stood Pansy and Ron, who walked in as if they owned the place.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked.

"We decided since we have the same topics, we might as well work together," Pansy said, taking the space by Draco, rubbing her hand up and down Draco's arm.

"Alright, let's just get this over with."

Pansy became annoying and kept asked Draco if he wanted to go up to his room every five second. Ron took it to far when his hand went up her skirt near her panties.

"What the fuck, Ron? GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" she yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do, you filthy little mudblood!"

"Get the fuck out of here Pansy!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

They both scrammed out of the room. But little did they know was that Ron had a planned a way to get Hermione, if someone found out, he would be screwed.


End file.
